Hermione Granger and the Slytherine Prince
by AnaHatesUmbridge
Summary: Dark Hermione. WARNING; Harry Potter and Ron Weasley bashing. BOOK 1
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger and the Slytherin Prince;

…1

 **HERMIONE Granger** hated Ronald Weasley. She hated his red hair, his dirty nose, his old wand, his lazy rat and, mostly, his cruel mouth. Was it _her_ fault that she had no friends?! Was it r _eally_ her fault that she loved sharing what she had learnt? Was it her fault that… RONALD WEASLEY was so _cruel_?

"Weasel is just jealous," a voice said. Hermione looked up and her eyes locked with Malfoy's cold ones. Was he able to read her own thoughts?

"What do _you_ want?" Hermione hissed at the blond.

"I saw you crying because of Scar-head and Weasel. It's not fair," Malfoy shrugged and sat down.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and snorted.

" _Fair_?" Hermione closed the potions textbook.

"Yes, I mean look at you. You should be in Ravenclaw."

"That's flattering but _what_ are you up too?"

"Me?! I'm just feeling sorry for you."

Hermione felt her eyes stinging. _I will not cry in front of this git. I will ignore him…_

Hermione's eyes widened as a sob escaped her mouth. She ran out of the library, leaving a bewildered Malfoy staring at the vacant seat. He huffed and inspected the essay.

 _Not bad for a mudblood_

Meanwhile, Hermione was crying her eyes out. She remembered Albert and the twins… she remembered the chanting; Nerd, nerd… She remembered Weasley's cruel words…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione Granger hugged Ronald and Harry.

"I'm so sorry… it's all my fault that you're being suspended," she said.

Harry shook his head; "Don't worry… you couldn't do anything."

Ronald glared at the floor. Not even the twins have ever been suspended!

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter. Hagrid will take you to the isolation chamber," Professor McGonagall said, "but before that, give me your wands."

.

.

.

"A month! A bloody month in here… with no magic, no food, and no mail… nothing!"

"We have food," Harry said timidly.

"I can't cook," Ron admitted.

"I can," Harry said with a small smile.

.

.

.

"No SEEKER?!" Wood roared.

"I'm sorry Wood and please refrain from shouting. I'm not deaf," McGonagall said firmly.

" ?" Wood asked astonished.

Hermione tried to hide her smile as she watched the scene enfold. Weasley and Potter weren't so saintly now, were they? She looked at the Slytherin table and her eyes met Draco's. He raised an eyebrow and Hermione smirked. No one messes with a Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

…2

Hermione hated bullies and that was why she did not want to befriend Malfoy. Although the Slytherin was always sneaking from behind in the library and hinting that if they studied together, her marks would soar… she simply ignored him.

"I _like_ studying alone Malfoy. Why don't you bother Crabbe and Goyle?"

"They can't read!" he groaned dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and waved her wand. Malfoy couldn't speak anymore! She smirked at his panicked look and continued reading about Goblins.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the Isolation chamber, Harry and Ron were bored to death.

"I told you that Hermione is trouble. We shouldn't have bothered," hissed Ron.

"And let the Troll kill her?"

"Exactly. We are here… while she's at Hogwarts! We should have said that she wanted to wrestle the Troll and we went after her to stop her."

"Ron! I think Hermione isn't as bad as you say."

"Really!? Harry, I don't trust her. The woman is evil, I tell you. Acts all superior and…"

"And?" Harry asked.

"And I saw her _smirking_ when McGonagall took our wands."

.

.

.

Draco watched Hermione's thick hair. She was busy taking notes and his eyes narrowed. Who did she think she was?! She was just a mudblood. He was a pureblood. A SUPERIOR. Why did she refuse to talk to him? She hated Weasel and Scar-Head, unlike the other Gryffindors who worshipped the idiots. She was cunning… she was powerful… she would make a good ally.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy said.

"What?"

"You're ignoring me."

Draco rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she saw Quirrel going to the restriction section, talking furiously to himself…


End file.
